Annabeth Chase Story!
by Riku97
Summary: Short Stories about ANNABETH and her friends at camp, Letters to Percy & more!
1. Untold Words To Annabeth

Puzzle Piece that were never invited to the party.

_**The Untold Words To Annabeth**_

Percy was digging throught his back pack that he had brought to Camp Jupiter, Nico dropped it off to him this morning, when he found a small piece of paper. He almost forgot about the notes he wrote to Annabeth while coming to New Rome, "Hey Annabeth. Would you like to see something?" Annabeth was standing next to him cause she wanted to see how her boyfriend survived the time away from Camp."Sure, is it something from New Rome?" Percy Smiled, "Kind of," Then he read aloud the note.

Dear Annabeth,

I'm lost, I left Wolf House a few days ago and I can't seem to find my way. I know this letter will never find you but I feel like I need to write it, that I need to talk to you. I can't remember who you are or who I am but I do remember a few things : My name is Percy Jackson, I have a pen that turns into a Bronze sword named Riptide, and your name. I wish I could find you to ask you about me because I think you could give me some insight to who I am. Monsters attacked me, don't think i'm crazy but they really attacked me. They keep saying my name as if they think I know them, why is that? I'm trying to find some place that could help me survive but I'm really lost. I wish just once that life could give me a break. A think I might have a chance to survive if I head to a beach but my Homing Radar, Lupa said it would help me find my way to the end of my Journey, is telling me to go south-west. Are you there? Do I have any friends that you know of? Are my Mom & Dad ok? They told me that one of my parents is a Roman god. I have to keep moving or they'll find me quicker.

From, Percy Jackson

"Wow, you wrote that?" Annabeth ask, she was stunned that he wrote to her. "I didn't know who you were back then so, I wrote the letter so that I didn't forget anything." With that Annabeth kissed him, she was the only thing he rememberd about his life. "Thats sweet Seaweed brain. Want to know something weird?" Percy was shocked, weird wasn't a term found in Camp often."Sure, what could possibley be weird? We live in a world of Gods and Monster!" Annabeth paused for a second then she whisperd into his ear,"I wrote to you too."

Sweet, isn't it? Gonna write more in my spare time.


	2. Girls Pick for Movie Night

**Gonna wait till next _Time _to finish off Annabeth's letter to Percy. Need some _Time _to collect some Ideas, Review & 1 lucky winner will get their name and idea turned into a Short one shot. **

_**Girls Choice Movie, **_

Oh Gods!

**Annabeth's POV!**

Percy had went to get Popcorn for our movie date, he so sweet. I wonder what movie were seeing cause he didn't tell me, he tries to make me hate him some times but I never seem to say mad at him for long. Percy had told me that Tonight was Camp Movie Night and all the couples were going, so he asked me. I said yes all calm like but when he left I fell on my bed and sighed. I still had butterflies in my stomach that maybe a monster would attack or a Titan would come to kill Percy, my mind always thinks of what might happen, it's an Athena kid thing. Percy had left me all alone on the Ampatheather, the others hadn't arrived yet. I pulled my grey jacket closer to together, I felt this weird ominous chill. Percy was on his way back with the others, Thank the Gods I wouldn't be alone any longer. "Annabeth! Guess who came with me!" Percy shouted. "Seaweed Brain! Its Camp Movie night! They didn't come cause of you, that's just me." The Girls aww'ed and the guys laughed at my corny joke while Percy Turned a bright shade of embarrassment. Everyone showed up, which is always a great & Katie, Grover & Juniper, Thalia came alone, Nico & Rachel came as "Friends" but they always snuck off before the movie ended, Clarissa & Chris, even the roman gang showed up with Jason & Piper, Hazel & Frank with Leo at Hazel's side, Renya came alone but eyeing Jason. Not that I'm a gossip _but _ Renya still loves Jason but he loves Piper! Then from out of now where another satyr, I think his name's jon? "Don! Your here too! Leo this is my friend Don, he's a fawn so please don't call him a satyr" Hazel said. Oooh, mental note about Don the Fawn. A small wave of giggling came after Hazel said Don the Fawn, even from me a little. "So, Donny boy. Did you bring a date to movie night or flying solo like Thalia?" Percy chimed in. "Um, didn't know about the date night think. Who's Thalia and got any spare coins?" Don said. Thalia said "Stop him now. Don, I can't and won't date anyone. I'm one of Artemis's hunters, so no dating." "Oooooh, so Diana's other personallity is a girl scout leader!" Thalia was held back after that little remark, Grover pulled out two tin cans and handed on to Don. "Cheers!" Grover said as Don looked confused."Don't you like tin? I thing I have apples back at Perc's place." Percy looked at him like _what!. _Opps, Grover must have had a hidden stash there. Don said "I only eat donuts and coffee, man." He grabbed at some twizzlers from his pocket as Grover ate his can. Wow, Fawns turning down cans? Who knew. The movie was a surprise by the Stoles last time which was Harry Potyer. Big mistake for anyone in the back row, seeing as **_EVERY_** Athena kid ran away screaming "Giant Spider! Kill it before we all die!" I may have ran an scream with them. But tonight was Ladies choice so since the Stoles didn't have a say NO HARRY POTTER, even if I liked the books. "Ok, Movie picken time!" Jason yelled. All the girls left to the projector room, thank the Gods I was away from the Ampatheater. Piper pulled out a book of Movies Chiron approved, and some that we snuck in. We could vote as many times as we liked but we only get one vote per movie."I vote Twilight!" Piper said, Vampire's that Sparkled and Werewolves without Shirts. It got my vote along with Piper, Katie and Junpier, Juniper and Katie only voted cause there was a lot of scenes with trees. Thalia pulled out Soul Surfer, A girl without an arm over coming a shark bite that took her arm. Thalia,Piper,Katie,me, and Juniper voted for it, Piper and Katie were such fan girls & Junpier loved the ocean scenes & I voted cause she over come certain defeat. Clarissa got Real Steel, Robot boxing controlled by owners. Clarissa, Katie, me, and Thalia voted, Katie voted cause she knew Travis would enjoy seeing robots get pummelled into scrap metal in 3D while I voted cause of the 3D effects that went into it and the computer technology they used and Thalia really wanted to see it cause she wanted to seeing the fighting. Gods, this is getting no where. I pulled out my last resort, Planet Earth. The documentary about Planet Earth. Clarissa, Katie, Thalia, Piper, me, Rachel and Hazel! Mine won cause it showed every thing everyone wanted, except for Piper but her's lost any way so might as well join in on the winning moive! Thalia loved the Animals, Junipter said she had Family that stared in it, Katie wanted to see exotic plants, I was going to learn, Hazel would learn about how Earth has Changed and Piper would see cute little animals. Rachel said "I gave a prophecy about us picking the world over violence, jewels, and competition! We all voted for Planet Earth! Twilight has sparkling Vampires, Soul Surfer is about a Surfing competition and Real Steel is about Robot Fighting!" We all laughed about how we picked it for our reasons and we walked on to watch it with the guys. Turns out it talked out the Oceans too, so Percy was glad I picked it "Next week I swear if you pick _The Birds _your dead." I told Percy, as he laughed.

**The End**

**Little Wordy but its Annabeth. I watched all those Movies, even Twilight due to me being with a friend on Movie night. The Birds is creepy that's why I put it at the end, which is about the Time I reliesd that Planet Earth was also about Oceans.**


	3. Untold Words To Percy PART 1

**Time to Finish where I left off Before...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Bruce! Thanks to allen r for some great Ideas!**

**Untold Words To Percy**

"What do you mean, You wrote to me?" Percy asked. Annabeth blushed, "Well, When you went missing I wrote to you almost every night. I never ment it to be anything other than a way to try to stay sane." Annabeth was lieing, she wrote those so that she would try to fool herself into think that Percy left Camp to go visit his Mother, Sally Jackson, and Paul. "Really? Can I see one!" Percy wrote to Annabeth so he wouldn't forget but Annabeth writing to him to stay sane? Its fate that he found the old note. Annabeth said"Sure but grab a shovel cause there buried in the woods." Percy and Annabeth rushed to the woods with shovels. Katie watched from afar and asked Travis "What are those two running into the woods with shovels for?" He shrugged.

_**Annabeth's Pov! **_

I can't believe I really was going back to those letters. I wrote one per night to try to fool myself but I knew he was missing. We raced into the woods to somewhere close to Zues's fist, I got there first so I snuck away to find a blue berry bush. Yes, it sounds crazy but thats where the letters are. Intertwind within the roots of a Blueberry bush, hidden by a close friend."Oh Bruce! I got a surprise for you!" I said sweetly. A little boy with green skin and brown hair popped out of the bush. He wore a brown shirt with greyish pants."Aww, Cute Pants! Grey is a great color!" I always try to butter him up. "I wore them cause you like grey Ms. Annabeth!" He was still a kid so he said my name Like Annabethhhhh."I still got your letters savely hidden, like you asked." He was a sweet boy, he always called me Ms. Annabeth and he was great at hidding things. See along time ago when I was 9ish I wanderd into the forest and got lost. I saw a blueberry bush near Zeus's Fist, so I went to it. A little boy came out, Bruce but he was younger. "Hello Ms... whats your name?" Bruce was raised by a few Nymphs near by so he called every girl Ms."I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. Whats your name?" He told me that he was Bruce and that this was his bush. I pulled an apple out of my bag and eat it while bruce told me about living in the forest. When I was done he asked me for the Apple Core, so I gave it to him. He said"Since you gave me this Apple Core, were gonna be great friends! If you ever need anything just ask!" Since then we've been friends. "Bruce I need the letters to show Percy." Percy came up behind me to see Bruce."Annabeth, whos the little Nymph?" I explained and Bruce add some things in too. "Wow, your pretty cool Bruce! If Annabeth likes you then Your my friend too." I gave percy a _Way to be corny _look." , they letters are right under my bush. Dig little, it hurts but for you its worth it." I kissed his forhead and began to dig. It wasn't to deep but Bruce's roots were intertwinde with it. Finally, I thanked Bruce and we returned to Percy's Cabin. "So, what do they say?" Percy asked, wided eyed at the folded up pieces of paper. "Well well well, Seems Annabeth's got something to hide. I tried for weeks to find those! Now I'll be taken them, to match the one Percy wrote." Travis was in the door way holding a piece of paper, Percy's letter to me! I grabbed my knife but Travis brought out a lighter."Now you wouldn't want to lose this would you?" "What do you want for the Letter, Travis?" Percy asked. An evil smiled was smerd across his face,"I want Annabeth's Hat for a few days." "Never!" I shouted, the lighter was opened. "Just lend it to him, he knows that if he doesn't give it back that lighter will be used to BURN down hermes Cabin." Percy was sweet but never was my answer. Percy pulled my hat away from me as I started to whine. Travis tossed the paper on the ground as he vanished off into Camp. I grabbed the letter to see it said

_NEVER TRUST A LIAR!_

"I'll kill him" We said at the same time. As we raced out of the cabin we saw minor explosions of grey orange and blue with bright flashed of silver. Travis was enjoying his invisiblity, because it would be the last time he will ever get to enjoy anything!

**THE END FOR NOW!**

**Since this is the first ending I'll be making a Second tell what Conner would have done.**


	4. Untold Words To Percy PART 2

As promised the second ending where Conner tries to fool Annabeth and Percy...Maybe

"What do you mean, You wrote to me?" Percy asked. Annabeth blushed, "Well, When you went missing I wrote to you almost every night. I never ment it to be anything other than a way to try to stay sane." Annabeth was lieing, she wrote those so that she would try to fool herself into think that Percy left Camp to go visit his Mother, Sally Jackson, and Paul. "Really? Can I see one!" Percy wrote to Annabeth so he wouldn't forget but Annabeth writing to him to stay sane? Its fate that he found the old note. Annabeth said"Sure but grab a shovel cause there buried in the woods." Percy and Annabeth rushed to the woods with shovels. Katie watched from afar and asked Travis "What are those two running into the woods with shovels for?" He shrugged.

_**Annabeth's Pov! **_

I can't believe I really was going back to those letters. I wrote one per night to try to fool myself but I knew he was missing. We raced into the woods to somewhere close to Zues's fist, I got there first so I snuck away to find a blue berry bush. Yes, it sounds crazy but that's where the letters are. Intertwind within the roots of a Blueberry bush, hidden by a close friend."Oh Bruce! I got a surprise for you!" I said sweetly. A little boy with green skin and brown hair popped out of the bush. He wore a brown shirt with greyish pants."Aww, Cute Pants! Grey is a great color!" I always try to butter him up. "I wore them cause you like grey Ms. Annabeth!" He was still a kid so he said my name Like Annabethhhhh."I still got your letters savely hidden, like you asked." He was a sweet boy, he always called me Ms. Annabeth and he was great at hidding things. See along time ago when I was 9ish I wanderd into the forest and got lost. I saw a blueberry bush near Zeus's Fist, so I went to it. A little boy came out, Bruce but he was younger. "Hello Ms... whats your name?" Bruce was raised by a few Nymphs near by so he called every girl Ms."I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. Whats your name?" He told me that he was Bruce and that this was his bush. I pulled an apple out of my bag and eat it while bruce told me about living in the forest. When I was done he asked me for the Apple Core, so I gave it to him. He said"Since you gave me this Apple Core, were gonna be great friends! If you ever need anything just ask!" Since then we've been friends. "Bruce I need the letters to show Percy." Percy came up behind me to see Bruce."Annabeth, whos the little Nymph?" I explained and Bruce add some things in too. "Wow, your pretty cool Bruce! If Annabeth likes you then Your my friend too." I gave percy a _Way to be corny _look." , they letters are right under my bush. Dig little, it hurts but for you its worth it." I kissed his forehead and began to dig. It wasn't to deep but Bruce's roots were intertwinde with it. Finally, I thanked Bruce and we returned to Percy's Cabin. "So, what do they say?" Percy asked, wided eyed at the folded up pieces of paper. "Well the first one says...

Annabeth, Nice notes but I got them now! - Stoll Bro #2!"

Bruce frowned,"Sorry Miss Annabeth. I guarded them well but their not there. I'm so sorry." I kissed his head again and we left to find Travis and Conner Stoll. Travis was making out with Katie behind Aphrodite Cabin so we went to find Conner, who was sitting near Bianca Di Angelo."So, I left a note saying nice notes but I got them now. She's gonna freak if she ever come after me...Why does Percy have a shovel?" Bianca shadow Traveled away,with Conner, and was running towards Hades Cabin. They were laughing as we chased them down, Bianca closed the door as we got close but Percy beat it down. I heard a girlish scream and say Nico hiding behind a couch, Hades cabin's more of a bachelor pad them a cabin since Hades has only two kids. Bianca had gotten a lot of the stuff but Nico added his own touches, a flat screen Tv with five game consoles. "Whats with the beating down my door! Knocking is just too mainstream now, isn't it!" We all couldn't help laughing as Nico grabbed a hard hat from near by, in case of times like these I guess. "Conner has my notes I wrote to Percy when he was away! I want them back." Nico looked at Conner,"Give them back to her, She has a boyfriend with a shovel and a hatred of doors!" He's still mad about the door thing."And you people, would you like it if I beat your cabins door down?" He had a point, I promised him I'd help fix it if I got the notes back. Nico smack Conner in the face and grabbed the notes as Conner let go to hold his bruised nose."Get my door fixed, and maybe a coke." I grabbed Percy's Shovel as Nico jumped back over his couch of safety, dropping my notes! I grabbed them as Conner laughed.

HAHA! Another Fake! -Conner and Bianca!

I grabbed the Stoll as Bianca said"Here we go again!" The Shadow Traveled out to the woods, landing me in a bush."Conner, Where are the real note?" Bianca asked, knowing I was there."I hide them in my cabin..." and then I was off, no clue where in his cabin but I know their there. Here come Annabeth, uncaged and ready to turn Hermes Cabin upside down for those notes! It took awhile but I finally found where that Stoll hide them, but trust me he will not survive next time I see him! Percy and I went back to his Cabin where we read a few notes, most of them I hide in my pockets."Listen to this one...

Dear Percy,

I feel like killing the Stolls again, the put a seahorse toy on my bed. Made me think of you, too bad the Stolls rigged it to blown pink dye everywhere. I held it up then _Blaamo! _I was pinker then Aphrodites Cabin, bet you'd laugh at this.

All ways your, Annabeth Chase." I blushed at my writing and at the memory, good times well almost. We read a bunch, even some that made me sad, but we read each and every one of them. I heard Conner shout"Bianca! Their missing, Hurry to Athena Cabin!" I giggled at the fact we were at the bottom of the lake reading them, ahh the perks of loving a Seaweed Brain.

**THE END!**

**So, love it? Tried to go by the same format as before. Notice the first bit is the same as the last chapter? Well like I said, ALTERNATE ENDING PEEPS! Gonna write a few more Letters to and from Percy and Annabeth so get your boxes of tissues cause a few will make you cry, while others make you laugh till you pee your if you pee your pants while reading, **


	5. Letter a day

Long time, no updates! I'm sorry peoples, so to make up for that, I'll make this a good one!

We had just finished our training for the day when Percy begged for another letter. "How about one every night, no changes unless a quest comes up or one of us gets sick." I bargained, he nodded as we rushed to my cabin. I saw a shadow pass along the ground, Travis? He still had two days left with my hat but he wouldn't pull of trying to steal the notes again...Would he? I went through my sock drawer and found the notes, safe in a pair of grey socks. "Ok, Lets read where we last left off, Shall we?" Percy said trying to sound smart, key word _Trying._

* * *

**Dear Percy,**

Today I was sick, turns out that Pink ink from the Stoll's prank was toxic!

I'm coughing and hacking but i'll be fine... Apollo cabin gave me a mixture of medicine, tastes like mud and Gorgon spit.

I watched from my cabin window as my cabin attacked the Stolls.

You would have drown them by now, miss you.

**All Ways Yours,**

**Annabeth Chase**

* * *

Percy smiled "Ha! Hope those Stolls don't pull anything like that again!" I laughed, "The stolls got malled by Owls!" We laughed and talked for about an hour, exchanging stories of what buildings Percy had seen while he was trying to get to New Rome. Soon we dozed of in each others arms, hoping the morning would come slowly.


End file.
